Immanent Circumstances
by rumoredreader
Summary: Companion story for Vampires for Violette, from Grayson's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

_Twilight and all its cool characters belong to lucky lady Ms. __Stephenie__ Meyer._

_…_

_Alright everyone, here it is the companion story to 'Vampire's for Violette'__. I really hope you all like Grayson's story!_

…

June 21, 1833

…

I was awakened by the sun as it slowly moved over my closed eyes. The June heat had already penetrated the panes of glass. I urged my eyelids to part from their slumber, the sweat forming heavy on my brow.

I reluctantly threw my feet to the chilled wood, and began dressing. Too hot for much else, I wore just my pants and a plain shirt. I splashed the room temperature water from the basin to my face, getting no relief.

I could hear the morning bustle common to my home around me. Mother was in the kitchen shooing away my brother from the food. Father was outside by the barn calling his faithful dog. My youngest sister Abigail was downstairs speaking animatedly to the second eldest, Martha, about the return of her best friend Annie Kelly.

I smiled at the thoughts of the Kelly girls returning. They had traveled to Boston to visit with their wealthy grandmother early spring. Mrs. Kelly has said girls of their age needed to witness proper society. The idea of the two girls in society made me laugh.

Having been neighbors our whole lives the Kelly's were my second kin, and I saw their two daughters as my own sisters.

Though I would not admit so to my younger sibling, I missed both of the girls dearly. They were unlike my own sisters; their free spirits had always fascinated me.

The youngest, Annie, at eight years was the same age as Abigail. There was a constant brightness in her blue eyes, and her lightheartedness always brought me happiness, as it does everyone.

The eldest Kelly sister is a sight to behold. My mother refers to her as a wildflower, beautiful and untamed. At sixteen years of age, she has no desire to seek out a suitor as many other young ladies her age have. She still plays with her younger sibling as though they are equals. Yet, in her youth there is a much admired wisdom. I am four years her elder and I consider her one of my dearest friends. I respect her as I would a man of great honor.

Yes, their return was an exciting event indeed.

…

My day's chores passed slowly under the hot sun of the equinox. Father and I tended the wheat fields along with the servants. As the day ended, my body ached as the sun finally began its decent.

My mother and sisters had spent the early afternoon preparing for the Kelly's arrival. The windows of the house were all perched open in attempts to capture a passing breeze. Servants and women of the house ushered me upstairs, ordering me to change.

Father laughed at this, as he embraced mother in a brief kiss before following suit to change to finer clothes. My parents' affection towards one another had never faltered. Father had once told me to wait however long I should to wed, but never to wed without love. He is a man of great principle who believed it better to never marry, than to marry for foolish reasons aside from love. I gave him my word that what I would, and still continue to do so till love finds me.

At twenty years of age I have never loved. Many young women have pursued me in recent years, but I hold true to my promise. I have faith in the fates, as I do in love.

Down below me I could hear the Kelly family arriving. Annie was squealing my sisters' names joyously, no doubt already embracing each. I hurried into my dinner clothes that had been laid out before me on my bed.

The sweat on my neck was thick as I pulled on my jacket. I stood by the window sill for a moment to cool off with a passing breeze. The sun was beyond the trees and above the stars began to shine in a perfect night.

There was a quick knock on my door, as my brother Andrew stuck his head in. "Mother asked for you to join us."

"Thank you Andrew, I will come down with you now." My twelve year old brother beamed excited at me as I passed to the hall with him.

"Wait until you see them, they are so changed. Proper even." He whispered low.

When we passed to the banister overlooking the entryway below, I was rendered speechless.

There in the candlelight, of my very own house, was a true angel dressed in a light ivory summer dress. Her shiny brown hair was pulled atop her head, with a few chosen curls framing her fair face. She stood before me, proud and proper indeed.

Andrew nudged my still frame, "Come on Grayson."

The fair petite beauty looked up to see me where I stood. Her blue eyes smiled to me before her lips.

I made it down the stairs without moving my eyes from hers. The commotions about us went unnoticed by my ears, all else had faded away.

I moved before her, and she curtsied swiftly like a lady. I raised my eyebrows up in a show of surprise. These formalities between us were foreign to me.

She surprised me further by releasing a familiar friendly laugh, and then embracing me warmly.

"I have missed you my dearest friend." She whispered softly while I wrapped my arms around her, forgetting myself. I felt surrendered at her touch; it was familiar, but so changed.

Mr. Kelly cleared his throat behind me, and I pulled away, but not before whispering back, "I have missed you as well, Violette."


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner with the Kelly family passed all too fast. I had been sitting with young Annie to my left and Andrew to my right. Annie sweetly spoke of Boston, regaling me of shopping and walks through the beautiful gardens.

On the far distant corner Violette was politely chatting with my mother and Martha. Through the meal my gaze spent many a moment fixed on her beauty.

I found myself truly amazed. How had I never noticed how perfect she was? Three months apart had shed a new light on my feelings for my dear friend. I knew at that very moment we embraced in the hall the intentions I had. Violette, sweet Violette, was to one day be mine. I wanted nothing more in this world than to say she belonged to me, and no other. My whole soul seemed to yearn for her, and I hoped she could somehow, someday, feel the same.

After dinner we all moved to the living room to let the meal settle. The summer's heat had not greatly died down in the small space. Violette and Martha were continuing their conversation by an open window. As I walked closer I could see a small sheen of mist forming on her forehead, she must have been overheating.

I politely interrupted their conversation. "Violette, I was planning on stepping out for a breath of fresh air, would you care to join me?" She replied with a smile and a quick nod to Martha, before accepting my arm.

Walking through the room I caught sight of our mothers whispering to one another, both were wearing large smiles upon their faces.

They apparently were pleased at our time spent together. My mother's greatest happiness would be in seeing me wed, and to her dear friend's daughter would be even better.

"I thought I was going to melt in there. Thank you Grayson, you are my savior." She whispered to me as we passed onto the small front porch.

"Believe me; I needed the air just as much." I smiled down at her, taking note of her arm still linked with mine.

"So tell me Mr. Abbott, were your days dull without my company?" Her teasing broadened my smile. If only she knew the truth behind her playful words.

"The dullest." I responded.

She laughed as her hold released, and she faced me straight forward. "Well, good, I would not want to hear of you having too much fun without Annie and I."

"And did you have a terribly dull time in Boston?" I secretly wished she had missed me the same.

"Oh no, there was shopping, fine dinners and wonderful parties." Her beautiful eyes teased me from below their lashes.

"And I danced…" To further illustrate, Violette stepped from the porch into the yard. Moonlight shone heavy on her head as she began twirling through the grass. Her slender arms engulfed an imaginary partner as she gracefully moved to the wind.

From the porch I laughed at first. Then as she continued moving I walked closer to her. She twirled swiftly and I bowed before her. "May I?"

"Why of course sir." Her blush could be seen in the silver light when my arm rested upon her back, as I am sure mine could when her delicate fingers reached my shoulder.

Though there was no real need for music, I began humming a waltz I knew to be her favorite.

With a smile our dance began. Violette followed in perfect time.

When the too short song came to an end, I did not want to ever stop. I bowed before her again, and she giggled.

"So formal are we tonight Mr. Abbott?" She mocked me.

"Only for you Miss Kelly." I bowed once more, exaggerating the movement. Her laugh responded as I had hoped it would.

"Ah Grayson, you are silly still. I would have you no other way though. I missed the ways you make me smile." The blush on her rosy cheeks became apparent again. I yearned so to touch her warm cheek.

There in the moonlight I did dare to do that which I feared. My hand raised and brushed along her silken cheek, moving slowly to her chin. I softly raised her face to stare into her wide eyes.

"And I have missed your smile." Though my words were simple, the beauty before me gasped. Her round lips pulled into the most beautiful smile I had seen yet.

To my great surprise her small fingers wrapped themselves around my own.

I do not know how long we stayed that way, her hand in mine, our gazed locked. My smile mirrored Violette's.

Then so quick I almost missed the gesture, she leaned onto her toes and brushed her lips on my cheek. It was so soft, had I not known it was her lips I may have thought it a warm breeze passing.

My eyes followed her form, in shock, as she ran past me to the house. Holding my hand to the spot, I resisted running after Violette. I wanted to taste her innocent lips more now than ever.

I heavily breathed in the cooling air around me. I felt on fire, and needed to compose myself.

A familiar giggle drifted to my ears. Turning round, there stood my love on the stairs. The beautiful devil had watched my reaction. I blushed furiously as she smiled. Surely there was no secret in how I loved her now. She must know how she affected me.

Upon seeing me not moving she walked to my side. "Come, I can not return without you. They would believe we had a quarrel."

Obliging, I offered her my arm. We walked silently back to the living room.

…

The night passed without further possibility to be with my sweet Violette. We parted with a too brief hug, and a hurried goodnight.

Violette had not been gone more than an hour as I paced to boards of my father's study. I felt empty, I thought of how I should react upon seeing her again.

Father watched my movement wordlessly from his desk. His face was colored with amusement.

"Grayson," The voice broke though my thoughts and I stopped to look at my father.

"Does Violette know you love her?" I stared disbelievingly at his calm words. How stupidly I must have let on to my feelings before everyone.

"How do you know I love her father?" He laughed at my quiet words.

"Son, you have always loved that girl. I am glad you finally realized this, before it was too late. I would not wait too long to express your intentions. Violette would want to know."

He was right, she did deserve to know. The sooner I expressed my love, the better. If the angel did not want me, the heartache would be far worse later. I nodded to my father, and took my leave. I would confess my love come morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright I have finally finished typing this out, I hope you all like it!_

_Warning though, major fluff factor!_

As I lay in the dark solitude of my room, sleep could not find me. After an hour of restlessness, I knew it was no use. I would not sleep tonight.

I hastily dressed, having made up my mind. I could not wait till morning. I had to tell Violette of my feelings, and I would tonight.

Quietly I made my way to the night air. The cool relief welcomed me as I closed the door behind me. Then I ran.

I ran though the fields, then to the apple orchards that bordered our land.

As I neared Violette's house I ran faster still. I could not feel the sweat in my eyes, or the muscles pushing their limit under my skin. My only feeling was the need to see her.

Around the back of the house Violette's window was nearly blocked by branches of the old oak beside it. I considered briefly climbing the branches, but hesitated. I did not want to frighten her, appearing as a ghost in the window.

Instead I picked up a nearby pebble. The light stone softly hit the window, and I patiently waited. A minute passed and I threw several more. This caused a stir.

The window was pulled open fiercely as Violette stuck her head out and looked about. She gasped when her eyes made out my form. "Grayson Abbot, what on earth are you doing here?"

Her beautiful voice made me smile, despite the anger in her hushed tone.

"I am sorry to wake you, but I need to speak with you. I can not wait."

Thought it was quiet, I heard her sigh in defeat. "Stay put, I will be down in a moment."

I paced below the tree as I waited. Suddenly fear and anxiety washed through my body. I had come here so hurriedly, but what was I to say? I wanted my words to be perfect for this angel.

Violette approached in the moonlight. Her long sandy hair fell in shiny waves. I could clearly make out the arms that were crossed over her flowing white robe. The closer she came, the faster my heart began to beat.

"Now what is this important matter you had to wake me for?" Though her mouth frowned, I saw a smile hidden in her blue eyes. This gave me strength.

Staring into her eyes I began, "Violette, you know for years you have been like family for me. I cherish your opinion, and have a great respect for you. Violette, you are my dearest friend. For these reasons I come here tonight. Because, I think too highly of you not to be forthright."

Her full lips parted then to speak, but no words came out. Worry spread through her expression as her arms feel from their defiant position to her sides.

I smiled reassuringly and continued, "But it is not those reasons alone that I am here."

I inhaled deeply and placed my hand on her shoulder, "I am here because I hate to be distanced from you, because I would do anything to make you happy. Violette, I am here to tell you that you an angel on Earth, and I love you."

Those lips parted again, and again silence ensued. Her small frame was shaking slightly.

"Violette, are you alright?" Surely, she was horrified at my confessions. I began pulling away. Her gaze bore into the ground as rejection hit me. Still, she did not speak.

"I am sorry; I should not have come here tonight."

To my great surprise at my words Violette burst into tears! "You are awful Grayson! This is the most heartless, vile thing you could do!"

I stared in shock at her words. I was so heartbroken I could only watch her as she continued.

"Such a prank! You know how I have always felt for you, and you, you who I thought my dearest friend, you mock me!"

I did not understand why she thought it a joke. Had my words been in a teasing tone? Though confused I could not help but smile. This beauty had not rejected me as I believed, there was hope.

"See, even now you smile as I cry! I hate you Grayson, I hate you!" Violette began to run back inside, but I could not have that. I ran swiftly to her side, and embraced her.

Though she fought I pulled her close to me. Her arms thrashed into my chest, as my lips softly spoke to her hair, "Now, sweet Violette it is you who is silly. I love you; there is no mockery in my words. I could never joke of my affection towards you. Please, say you believe me?"

Her arms gave up their fight as she looked up at me. Her beautiful tear streaked face shone in the night. "You mean it? You love a child like me? Do you not find me immature and trivial?"

I laughed loudly at the insecurities of her words. Stroking her silken hair I answered, "Violette, I had never seen you as immature. And to me, you were never trivial. I have always loved you. It had taken being apart from you to realize how much so."

Finally a smile broke through her tears as she began to laugh. "Then it is I who am silly indeed. I almost banished you, my love."

The laughter faded as those words escaped her lips, making my heart swell. I reached to her face, and wiped away her tears.

I did then what I had been dreaming of all evening. Under the moonlight I stared into the eyes of the woman I loved, and lowered my face till our noses touched. She boldly wrapped her hand in my hair, and I could wait no longer. I pulled her lips to mine. Her eyes went wide, and then closed along with mine. Her lips were softer than the petals of a rose. I moved my own softly on her; I felt fire moving through my body. I breathlessly pulled away before I was too tempted to left my passion further our kiss.

Violette slowly opened her eyes, and stared in wonder upon my face. There was a smile building as she spoke. "I love you."

My smile mimicked her own as I held her tight to my chest. We stayed this way for longer than I knew.

"I have to go home." I told her sadly. She nodded her head in agreement.

Holding her small waist to me I escorted Violette to the back porch. I held her close once more before pulling away.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked, reaching for my hand. How I would love to never have to leave her.

I reached her hand to my lips, and gently kissed her fingers. "Till tomorrow."

With my promise I turned and headed home. My heart was so full I was not sure it would not burst. I could not wait for tomorrow or the many days after with Violette.


End file.
